Inocente Seducción
by AomecitaTaisho
Summary: Edward Cullen es el presidente de la editorial más grande de New York. Tras sufrir una gran decepción amorosa se vuelve mujeriego, sin volver a tomar a una mujer en serio. Pero todo eso cambia cuando Isabella Swan aparece en su vida. ¿Ella lograra hacer que vuelva a creer en el amor verdadero?


**Hola chicas aquí les traigo mi primer One-Shot de Twiligth el cual surgió de mi lado amante de esta hermosa Saga y para un concurso de Facebook. Debo confesarles algo es la primera vez que escribo algo de Crepúsculo ya que acostumbro escribir fics solamente de anime especialmente de Inuyasha como observaran en mi perfil.**

**Pero eso si le puse todo mi empeño e imaginación ojala les guste además todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

**Si hay alguna chica a la que también le guste el anime la invito a leer mi pequeño repertorio.**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar**

**Colmillo de Compromiso**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol **

**Elección del Corazón**

**Ver sus reviews favoritos alertas etc allí también me haría muy feliz. **

_Nombre de la beta:_** Jesireth Suarez **_  
_

_Desclaimer:_** Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los use para crear este One-Shot**

"_**Una traición puede provocar que el corazón más dulce se cierre sin embargo el mismo destino, puede hacerlo revivir y caer en una…"**_

_**Inocente Seducción**_

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen tengo 25 años vivo en la ciudad de New York. Desde hace dos años soy el presidente de la editorial más grande _**"Twiligth Inc."**_ Mi padre Carlise es el dueño y fundador, se retiró para dedicarse tiempo completo a estar con mi madre Esme. Desde pequeño admiro el matrimonio de mis padres y la verdad sueño con tener uno igual, sin embargo, como típico hombre no muestro mi lado sensible al menos no desde que experimente la traición…

_Hoy cumplía cinco años con mi novia de toda la vida Tanya Denali. Habíamos sido novios desde el segundo año de preparatoria hasta que terminamos la universidad, por lo que decidí que ya era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso, el matrimonio._

_Así que me dirigí al departamento que compartíamos comprando de camino un ramo de rosas rojas. Había reservado una cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad_ _**"New Moon"**_ _Estaba realmente enamorado como un adolescente, para mí no existía mujer más hermosa que ella, adoraba desde su mirada de tigresa hasta el último cabello de su espesa melena rubia…_

_Cuando llegue al último piso del edificio donde estaba nuestro nido de amor, entré sin hacer ningún ruido y avancé sigilosamente por el pasillo para sorprenderla. Pero el sorprendido fui yo, al descubrir a la mujer que le pediría ser mi esposa revolcándose en nuestra cama con otro._

_Al verme de inmediato apartó a su amante cubriéndose con las sabanas, el "Hombre" En cuestión era todavía un niño de apenas 17 o 18 años que se vistió presurosamente y salió como un ratón asustado. Vagamente escuché como entre sus disculpas me explicaba que "Riley" No había significado nada, que eso ocurrió porque la tenía muy descuidada._

_Cosa que era una total y burda mentira, cada minuto libre que tenia se lo dedicaba. Luego de ayudar a mi padre en la editorial, todo lo que era, tenia, hacia, y quería se lo concedía con una sola palabra de sus labios; todo fue para nada, para que me pagara de esa manera…_

_Intento acercarse a mí. Sin embargo, la alejé sujetándola de las muñecas. Pues sabía que si la tenía cerca, podría cometer un asesinato y muy en el fondo sabía que realmente no valía la pena arruinarme la vida._

—_Gracias por mostrarme la realidad…-hablé con rencor._

—_Edward…-intentó explicarse._

—_Ya no sigas con mentiras y vete, no quiero volver a verte.-advertí._

_Por primera vez las lágrimas de una mujer, no lograron conmoverme y mucho menos hacer que me pusiera de rodillas suplicando perdón._

A partir de ese día cerré el corazón, es decir no me he vuelto a enamorar de ninguna mujer y mucho menos a tomarla en serio. Ahora solo pasaban por mi cama es decir cosa de una noche, por supuesto nada de amor solo sexo. Claro que esto va en contra de cómo me educó mi madre respecto a valorarlas y amarlas, pero lo prefería antes de ser tomado por un monigote estúpido de nuevo.

La verdad tengo cierta envidia por mis hermanas menores. Ellas si lograron encontrar a su alma gemela en hombres que de verdad son grandes sujetos, de lo contrario como buen hermano mayor les habría pateado el trasero. Alice es mi melliza y la segunda después de mí. Su tez es blanca, cabellos negros cortados en puntas disparejas, mis mismos ojos verdes de cuerpo menudo y extremadamente pequeña; con una energía admirable que volvía loco hasta al más paciente. Además era una gran diseñadora de moda.

Hace dos años está casada con mi mejor amigo Jasper Hale que es todo lo contrario a ella, porque es demasiado tranquilo y muy paciente. Creo que por eso estudio Psicología.

Y por supuesto, mi hermanita pequeña Rosalie de 21 años. Su piel es igualmente pálida a la nuestra, largo cabello rubio, y ojos de un azul muy profundo. De cuerpo esbelto el cual sería la envidia de cualquier modelo. Es muy orgullosa además de vanidosa pero detrás de esa careta tiene un corazón muy tierno especialmente con los niños, ya que le gustan mucho. Es una reconocida mecánica automotriz.

Se casó hace apenas seis meses con Emmett McCarty un gran piloto de autos de carreras, con eso digo todo. Su amor fue a primera vista.

Ahora mismo estoy en la oficina. Hoy será un día largo pues tengo que entrevistar a las candidatas para el nuevo lanzamiento de la editorial y por tanto escritora de la misma. Me senté en el gran sillón giratorio de piel negra quedando frente al escritorio.

_Bien Edward se profesional y mantén la mente fría.-_me recordé.

—Hazlas pasar, Carmen.-le indiqué a mi secretaria antes de colgar el teléfono.

Una a una las aspirantes fueron pasando pero verdaderamente eran fiasco, pareciera que solo fueron a calentar el asiento en la facultad de Filosofía y Letras, pues su ortografía dejaba bastante que desear. Después de volver a quedarme solo me deje caer abatido en el sillón. Vaya día primero me pongo a rememorar el patético final que tuvo mi muy corta "Vida amorosa" y demás cosas absurdas mientras que la bacante más importante de la editorial sigue sin ocuparse.

De pronto el teléfono volvió a sonar, no tuve más remedio que contestar.

—Dime Carmen.-hablé con pesadez.

—Ha llegado una aspirante más, señor.-explicó desde el otro lado de la línea.

Mire el reloj de la pared y suspiré marcaba las 5:45 pm quedaban todavía quince minutos para que se acabara el tiempo para las entrevistas, así que solo suspiré. Si ya había aguantado un montón de locas y vacías ¿Qué más daba una más?

—Dile que pase.-comuniqué.

Cuando la vi entrar todo dentro de mi cambio. Me quede anonadado, parecía estar viendo un ángel. La chica que estaba delante de mí era muy joven quizás máximo de 21 años. Piel tan blanca como la nieve largo cabello castaño hasta la cintura arreglado en suaves ondas, unos ojos chocolate enmarcados por unas negras pestañas rizadas que les brindaban un aire misterioso, invitándote a perderte en ellos; nariz recta y pequeña terminando con unos labios rosados suaves y tentadores.

Su cuerpo no era menos, pude notar que tenía curvas suficientes aunque ocultas por el sofisticado traje color crema de dos piezas que usaba. Pechos de buen tamaño, caderas anchas, cintura pequeña y piernas torneadas con tacones negros.

—Tome asiento, por favor.-indiqué.

Ambos quedamos sentados uno frente al otro luego de un minuto me entregó su carpeta, con cierto nerviosismo. Debo admitir que su currículo estaba muy completo a diferencia de los que había revisado durante el día, y su caligrafía era elegante.

—Bueno señorita Isabella Swan, tiene un currículo impresionante.-admití.

—Gracias señor Cullen, pero por favor llámeme Bella.-pidió mirándome a los ojos.

—Bien entonces, llámame Edward.-pedí con una sonrisa. —Para saber si te contrato o no, te hare una pregunta ¿Lista?

—Adelante Edward.-musitó.

Escuchar mi nombre de sus labios simplemente me fascino tanto, que quería suplicarle que volviera a repetirlo, estuve como un total idiota admirando esa boca de rosa hasta que reaccioné.

—Bien Bella ¿Por qué razón estudiaste Literatura?-pregunté.

Vi cómo se tomaba un minuto para pensar su respuesta, antes de volver a hablar.

— Desde pequeña me ha gustado escribir, creo que cuando escribes algo por verdadera pasión y vocación le imprimes parte de tu verdadera personalidad. Además de darle a tu alma un desahogo silencioso, sin necesidad de palabras o explicación alguna.-respondió con convicción.

Su respuesta no solo me dejo sorprendido sino que me encanto. Pocas veces había escuchado hablar a alguien sobre la Literatura con tanta pasión como yo.

—No tengo más que decir que… Bienvenida a Twiligth Inc. Bella.- dije a la vez que le extendía la mano.

—Gracias.-me sonrió tomando mi mano.

En ese mismo instante sentí como si una descarga eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo, y una pregunta torturante me asalto la cabeza. ¿El resto de su piel seria así de suave? Salimos juntos de mi oficina para mostrarle la suya.

Esa noche no pude apartarla de mi cabeza estuvo presente en mis sueños, los cuales no fueron muy santos. Ya que en una ocasión desperté agitado y con una gran erección sobresaliendo de mis calzoncillos. La cual me tomo bastante tiempo calmar pues aun cerrando los ojos, en un intento de poner la mente en blanco; pero resulto lo contrario pues su hermoso rostro volvía a aparecer en mi mente.

Así fueron pasando los días y luego los meses. En ese tiempo descubrí que además de hermosa, Bella era inteligente, sensible y muy dulce; cualidades que muy raramente se combinan en una misma persona, razón por la que me sentía intrigado.

Por supuesto, ese tiempo también me sirvió para conocer y memorizar sus gustos. En principio descubrí que su libro favorito era Cumbres Borrascosas, en más de una vez la descubrí leyéndola durante sus ratos libres a través de internet. Así que una tarde fui a la librería y le compré un ejemplar, el cual después envolví en un fino papel dejándolo sobre su escritorio con una pequeña nota.

"_**Para que no dejes de soñar, y que así esos bellos ojos chocolates no se desgasten"**_

Preferí no firmar con mi nombre, así no sintiese que era un acto de caridad e intentara devolvérmelo o algo así. Cuando vi aquella sonrisa en sus labios espiando por una leve abertura de la puerta de su oficina, acompañada de un adorable sonrojo de sus mejillas sentí orgullo de pensar que yo había provocado eso en ella.

También descubrí que le gustaban mucho las fresas cubiertas de chocolate ¿Cómo lo supe? Siempre la veía comerlas en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo cuando tocaba ese postre en el menú para los empleados, razón por la que le pedí a la cocinera que todos los días preparara un bol de las mismas exclusivamente para ella.

_Seis meses después…_

Esa tarde estábamos en mi oficina revisando unos textos que le había dado para que los transcribiera a Word y corrigiera las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales que pudieran tener. Las cuales al parecer resultaron bastantes, ya eran las 6:30 pm cuando me los entregó solo quedábamos nosotros dos en el edificio.

—Quedaron perfectos Bella, espero no haberte dejado con una jaqueca.-mencioné.

—Tranquilo señor Cullen, he visto peores.-admitió tranquila.

Al escucharla dirigirse a mí de ese modo fruncí el ceño, no me gustó nada volver a escucharla siendo tan formal conmigo. Me hacía sentir como si entre nosotros hubiera una barrera, y la sola idea de que así fuera me dolía pero… ¿Por qué?

Ya antes me enfrente al rechazo o frialdad de varias mujeres y no me importaba en absoluto, al contrario aumentaba mucho más mi interés, y al final lograba seducirlas. Como dije antes esas "Relaciones" Nunca pasaban de una noche y menos aún involucraban sentimientos importantes, más que la lujuria y el placer es decir algo burdamente físico.

—Creo haberte pedido que me llamaras Edward.-recordé.

—Es mi jefe y no es correcto.- dijo seria.

—A veces lo correcto no es lo que realmente deseamos…-mencioné.

—No sé a qué se refiere…-expresó nerviosa.

—Sé que si lo sabes Bella, lo veo en tus ojos…-insistí sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Me levanté del sillón giratorio y rodeé el escritorio para desaparecer la distancia que nos separaba, ante esto ella se levantó de su asiento para marcharse, pero antes de que siquiera se acercara a la puerta de la oficina; la tomé de la mano halándola hasta mí y callé la protesta que estaba a punto de salir de su boca besándola…

Al principio de manera dulce y casta, apenas sentí los leves golpes que sus pequeñas manos intentaban acertar en el pecho. Casi segundos después dejo de resistirse comenzando a corresponder, actitud que aproveché usando la lengua para delinear sus labios, cuando los entreabrió comencé a explorar esa dulce cueva haciendo que nuestras lenguas se fundieran exhibiéndose en un baile sensual y apasionado.

Deslicé una mano por su espalda sintiendo como se estremeció ante esta acción. Noté como sus manos me rodearon el cuello en un intento de atraerme hacia ella, al cual accedí gustoso, cuando tuvimos separarnos por falta de aire no la deje salir de mis brazos. Me quede embelesado observando ese rostro de ángel que poseía en especial esos labios que ahora estaban rojos debido al beso, sin perder ese tierno rubor natural de sus mejillas.

—Edward… Te quiero…-confesó.

Escuchar eso hizo que el corazón que creía muerto volviera a latir, pero no sabía que responderle necesitaba procesar esas palabras.

—Bella yo no te quiero… yo…-pero no pude terminar de hablar.

— ¡Entonces no debió besarme!-gritó. —Yo no voy a ser su juguete.

Eso me dejo más desconcertado, tanto que cuando reaccione ella se había ido. No había podido detenerla para decirle que la amo ¡Sí! Bella había logrado lo que yo había jurado miles de veces que no volvería a ocurrir… Que amara verdaderamente a una mujer, que deseara estar con ella más allá de la eternidad tener hijos y contar nuestros momentos felices comparándolos con el número de estrellas que iluminan la noche.

Desde aquel día en que mi hermosa Bella se esfumo de mi vida, el tiempo dejo de existir para mí me sentía vacío como muerto en vida; sobre todo no dejaba de culparme por ser más que un imbécil y no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, deje que se fuera creyendo que nuestro beso fue solo un juguete.

Aun así, debía concentrarme en elegir el mejor borrador de todos los que me habían enviado para hacer el lanzamiento de la editorial en el género romántico. La verdad ninguno llenaba suficientemente las expectativas de lo que quería, una historia tradicional pero a la vez mágica e irreal; hasta que vi un archivo que decía _**"Aun así te Vuelvo a Elegir".**_

Le di un doble clic y se abrió fácilmente lo primero que leí fue una frase escrita en letras grandes y de estilo cursiva la cual me encanto.

"_**Se dice que el amor de verdad es solo una vana ilusión que nuestro corazón materializa en la realidad, sin ningún tipo de imperfección y que por eso se debe razonar, pero cuando se ama de verdad por más dura que sea la realidad y mi vida llegue a terminar sin llenar; jamás este gran vacío que hay en mi alma al ya no verte más… Quiero decirte que…Aun así te Vuelvo a Elegir"**_

Aquellas palabras tan ciertas extrañamente provocaron que el corazón se me acelerara, cuando leí el nombre de la autora de esas mágicas palabras supe la razón. Bella mi adorada y amada princesa firmaba como la autora de esa historia, cosa que me hizo sonreír como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Le ordené a Carmen que no me pasara ninguna llamada, no quería ni una sola interrupción.

Una hora y media después acabe con la lectura, eso era lo que había estado buscando pareciera que me hubiera leído la mente; la historia que ella contaba era más que perfecta inclusive el final era el típico "Y vivieron felices por siempre" tenía un toque de fantasía locura y realidad a la vez.

Entonces di la noticia a toda la editorial de que ya teníamos el nuevo lanzamiento. Era hora de que comenzaran a diseñar portadas, colores, todo lo que sabían que se requería en esos casos. Le pedí a Carmen que me consiguiera su dirección, quería ser yo mismo quien le diera la noticia de que su libro seria publicado, y unas cuantas cosas más.

—Aquí está todo lo que me pidió señor.- dijo al entrar a mi oficina. —También su reservación está confirmada.

—Muchas gracias Carmen, informa a todos que mañana tienen el día libre puedes retirarte.- dije con una sonrisa.

Subí a mi volvo plateado y sin tardanza me dirigí hacia el edificio de departamentos donde vivía. Al llegar subí a la tercera planta y toqué el timbre del apartamento número 19.

— ¿Si?- dijo mi Bella al abrir la puerta. Cuando me vio su semblante se volvió sombrío.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.-dije.

—Bien entra.-accedió dejándome el paso.

Me guio hasta la pequeña sala, en la cual ambos nos sentamos.

— ¿Deseas algo de tomar?-inquirió.

—No gracias.-contesté.

Suspiré profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

—Vengo a decirte dos cosas, la primera es que tu libro "Aun así te Vuelvo a Elegir" me gustó muchísimo, y por lo tanto será el próximo lanzamiento de la editorial.-comuniqué.

—Muchas gracias.-sonrió de forma leve. — ¿Cuál es la segunda?

—La segunda y más importante es que te amo Bella.-confesé.

— ¿Qué?-expresó incrédula.

Avancé hasta ella para tomar sus manos entre las mías.

—Sí, te amo desde el primer día que pusiste un pie en mi oficina; pero por miedos pasados me negaba a aceptarlo. Tu llegada a mi vida devolvió la luz a mi alma y la esperanza a mi corazón haciéndolo renacer desde las cenizas.-hablé con voz aterciopelada. —Ese día que te besé en la oficina lo descubrí, iba a decírtelo pero de mi boca salieron las palabras equivocadas, la más grande mentira: yo no te quiero, te amo. Por eso te suplico Bella mía que vuelvas a mi vida, porque sin ti no tengo razón ni causa de existencia.

Vi como sus hermosas perlas de chocolate que tanto había extrañado observar se iluminaban, mientras también aparecía su adorable rubor.

—Edward… Yo también te amo desde que te vi. Iba a explicártelo, pero cuando te escuché decir que no me querías, fue peor que morir. No entendía por qué me decías algo así si hace un momento me habías besado, me regalaste mi primer beso…-su rubor aumento. —Por eso hui, porque sabía que ya no podría verte sabiendo que tú no me correspondías.

—Ya no estaremos separados.-prometí.

Después de tanto tiempo sin sentir, ni vivir, volví a probar esos tiernos labios de rosa que eran mi elixir de vida, como un fruto prohibido que no me cansaría de comer jamás. En un inicio de forma dulce y suave saboreándolos volviendo el beso apasionado y demandante. ¡Dios la deseaba! pero sabía que el momento en el que nos entregáramos debía ser especial.

—Acompáñame a un lugar.-pedí.

— ¿A dónde cariño?-indagó con curiosidad.

—Es una sorpresa.-respondí.

—De acuerdo señor misterioso, iré a arreglarme un poco.-musitó.

—Pero tú te vez hermosa, te pongas lo que te pongas.-aseguré.

Veinte minutos después apareció ante mí una diosa reencarnada. Bella lucía un vestido de seda azul marino haciéndola lucir preciosa, el escoté en V me permitía admirar un poco el nacimiento de sus pechos, además se ceñía en la parte de la cintura marcando perfectamente todas sus curvas, y como le quedaba casi hasta los muslos me daba una excelente vista de sus torneadas piernas enfundadas en tacones a juego. Su melena estaba arreglada en ondas suaves cayendo detrás de su espalda.

—Perfecta.-musité embelesado.

—Gracias.-susurró sonrojada.

Había reservado en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad _**sogno d'amore**_ ya que ahí se preparaba la mejor comida italiana, algo que ambos teníamos en común. Al llegar el gerente nos recibió.

—Bienvenidos señor y señora Cullen, su mesa ya está lista.-informó.

—Pero nosotros no…-intentó decir pero no se lo permití.

—Muchas gracias, vamos querida.- dije tomándola del brazo.

Nos llevaron hasta una de las mesas del área privada la cual daba una espectacular vista permitiendo que admiráramos la luna, que esa noche estaba en su fase llena. Bañando todo con una delicada estela de luz plateada, la mesa estaba elegantemente arreglada, cubierta por una fina mantelería, un gran ramo de rosas blancas adornaba su centro, junto a un par de velas dando un aspecto intimo a nuestra cena. Por supuesto, no podían faltar las copas de cristal, y una botella de champagne. Sin mencionar al mesero exclusivamente para atendernos.

—Permíteme, amor.-hable mientras le extendía la silla.

—Todo esto es como un sueño…- dijo mientras se sentaba.

La cena fue muy amena éramos una pareja de enamorados y parecíamos los mejores amigos. Definitivamente ella era la otra mitad que creí perdida la cual había dejado de existir, y definitivamente no la dejaría escapar de nuevo.

—Bella…-llamé.

—Dime.-me miró profundamente.

—Sé que puede parecerte precipitado pero no quiero perderte de nuevo…-expresé.

Me acerqué hasta ella y le susurré de modo suave.

—Mira hacia allá.

Cuando la vi observando el cielo en busca de lo que le había señalado, aproveché para hacerle una pequeña señal al mesero que se había quedado con nosotros. Entonces tal como lo solicité en el manto nocturno, escrito con fuegos artificiales…

_**Isabella Marie Swan…**_

_**¿Me concederías el extraordinario privilegio de convertirte en mi esposa?**_

_**Para amarte más allá de una eternidad…**_

—Edward yo…-habló mientras se volvía a mirarme.

—Dime que sí y me harás el hombre más feliz de la tierra.-aseguré poniéndome de rodillas ante ella.

Mientras a su vez sacaba del interior de mi saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y la abría para dejar que viera su contenido haciéndola descansar en una de sus palmas. En el interior había un anillo de oro blanco cuyo centro era un extraño diamante morado en forma de corazón; era único en existencia ya que lo había mandado hacer especialmente para ella, cuando el joyero familiar me lo entregó lo guardé esperando por el día de poder entregárselo.

—Claro que aceptó mi cielo…-respondió al fin sus bellos ojos castaños estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

—Pero no llores princesa, ni yo ni nadie merece tus lagrimas.- dije mientras enjugaba un par de gotas salinas, que habían logrado escapar de sus orbes.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad mi amor…-explicó mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

—Ahora y siempre me dedicare en cuerpo y alma a hacerte enteramente feliz.-prometí tomando su mano izquierda con delicadeza. Para después deslizar el anillo en su dedo anular.

Por fin después de mantener el corazón cerrado tanto tiempo por haber experimentado la amarga sensación de la traición haciéndome también caer en un abismo oscuro de soledad absoluta. Encontré aquella alma gemela destinada para mí, una mujer hermosa, dulce, soñadora y sensible que desde el primer momento en el que nuestros ojos se encontraron, hizo que el corazón volviera a sentir aquel enigmante sentimiento que llamamos amor… Logrando hacerme caer en su Inocente Seducción…

_**FIN**_


End file.
